Generally, traditional sighting devices are divided into mechanical sighting devices and optical sighting devices, wherein the mechanical sighting devices realize sighting mechanically via metal sighting tools, such as battle sights, sight beads and sights; and the optical sighting devices realize imaging with optical lenses to superpose a target image and a sighting line on the same focusing plane.
When the above two kinds of traditional sighting devices are applied to aimed shooting after the sighting tools are installed, accurate shooting can be accomplished by accurate sighting gesture and long-term shooting experience. However, for shooting beginners, inaccurate sighting gesture and scanty shooting experience may influence their shooting accuracy.
In the shooting process of the two kinds of traditional sighting devices, an impact point and a division center need to be calibrated multiple times to superpose; in the process of calibrating the impact point and the division center to superpose, a knob is adjusted multiple times or other mechanical adjustment is performed; and after the sighting device adjusted using the knob or adjusted mechanically is used frequently, the knob and other parts of the sighting device are worn, so that unquantifiable deviation is produced and the use of the sighting device is influenced.
When a large-sized complex photoelectric sighting system is applied to outdoor shooting, the photoelectric sighting system cannot accurately quantify environmental information due to such environmental factors as uneven ground, high obstacle influence, uncertain weather change and the like, and then cannot meet parameter information required by a complex trajectory equation, so diverse sensors are needed, such as a wind velocity and direction sensor, a temperature sensor, a humidity sensor and the like, and the large-sized complex photoelectric sighting system need to carry many sensor accessories and is difficult in ensuring the shooting accuracy in the absence of the sensors in the use environment.
At the moment, a simple model system having no need of various environmental factor parameters is needed to replace a trajectory model system requiring multiple environmental parameters. In the present invention, a shooting angle fitting method adapting to various environments without environmental parameters is studied out based on a sighting system of a gun itself in combination with physical science and ballistic science, to realize precision positioning of a photoelectric sighting system.